Vidas cruzadas: casanovas
by MissWhittaker
Summary: Draco Malfoy es un chico tan apuesto, que se ha vuelto un casanova en serie, conquistando a la chica que quiera en una sola noche, pero cuando una chica lo rechace, él intentará enamorarla...para enamorarse él mismo...
1. Chapter 1

Vidas encontradas: casanovas 

Draco Malfoy es un chico tan apuesto, que se ha vuelto un casanova en serie, conquistando a la chica que quiera en una sola noche, pero cuando una chica lo rechace, él intentará enamorarla...para enamorarse él mismo...

Capítulo 1 

Un chico rubio, con unos extraordinarios ojos grises, y con un increíble físico, bien formado, se encontraba sentado en uno de los mejores restaurantes de todo Londres, luciendo su magnifico traje negro, deslumbrante, como a él le gustaban, de esos trajes que cuando "él" se los ponía dejaban a todas con la boca abierta...

-Ya te han dicho que eres extraordinariamente hermosa, Marie-le dijo mirándola a los ojos, con su típica voz sensual, muy creíble con la práctica de los años de casanova, y eso que este rubio, solo tenía unos 22 años, desde hacía dos años atrás se había vuelto en un casanova sin remedio. Pero no era que Draco Malfoy se dedicara a conquistar chicas, para pasar una "noche caliente" como él mismo dice, sino que era para pasar el tiempo y demostrar que podía con cualquiera que se lo propusiera, quedando como el mejor frente a sus amigos...

Después de eso, la chica se derritió como todas, la cosa siguió, hasta que él encontró el momento indicado, y muy sensualmente le tomó el rostro, con suma delicadeza, como si fuera de porcelana, -la cual rompería con muchas ganas cuando todo con la chica hubiera pasado- y la besó suavemente...

Acto seguido, ambos chicos en la habitación del British Hotel, haciendo..no precisamente las tareas domesticas...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varios días después, varias noches después...

Draco se encontraba en un restaurante para ricos, que solía frecuentar. No tenia nada planeado para pasar la noche...así que iría a ese restaurante a la caza de su próxima víctima...o como él decía: "la próxima afortunada"

Pasaron las horas, no aparecía ninguna buena chica, que le pareciera digna de él, ya pensando en irse a su casa, tal vez a ver algunas películas muggles o llamar a Blaize para ir a divertirse a algún pub..una chica entró al local..

Draco la miró de arriba abajo, y pudo notar que la chica era sumamente hermosa, delgada, pero no era ningún palo, bien formada, con un hermoso vestido azul marino, sin mencionar que le quedaba divino...cuando miró el rostro de la chica, después de mirarla bastante para ver si sería la afortunada, pudo divisar de que ella era bastante bonita de cara, y que un hermoso cabello pelirrojo caía por la espalda de la chica, terminando en unas lindas ondas...

"Esta es la afortunada del día de hoy" pensó con una sonrisa..observó las actitudes de la chica, parecía bastante refinada, se había sentado, para suerte de Draco, una mesa más delante de él...había pedido la carta y en esos momentos la estaba leyendo...pasaron 5 minutos..."Si mira para la puerta cuando se abra, es por que espera a alguien"dijo para adentro el rubio...la chica no miró hacia la puerta, cuando esta se abrió...momento de actuar...

Se paró y se dirigió a la mesa de la chica.

-Buenas noches, señorita-le dijo amablemente, en un tono sensual...-¿Le molestaría que la acompañe en esta dulce velada?

La chica ni lo miró, sólo leía su carta atentamente, levantó la mano, llamando la atención del mesero, que acudió al instante.

Draco se quedó de estatua.

-¿Señorita, necesita algo?-preguntó el mesero.

La pelirroja miró el mesero.

-Si, quisiera pedir...-miró la carta y la dejó sobre la mesa-Solo sushi, gracias...

-Bien-el hombre anotó en su pequeña libreta, y la miró-¿Para beber?

La chica continuo diciendo lo que quería, Draco comenzó a hartarse...y decidió irse..

-¿Qué se le ofrecía?-sintió que la chica le hablaba, y sonrió sensualmente.

Volteó y se acercó nuevamente a la mesa.

-Me gustaría acompañarla...si no espera a nadie, claro-

Ella lo miró y lo reconoció..."Draco Malfoy"pensó la chica "Esta es mi noche"

-Como bien debe saber, no espero a nadie..-le contestó Ginevra Weasley mirándolo sensualmente-Puede acompañarme si así gusta...

Draco se sentó y la miró, ella lo miró, sus miradas chocaron...y ninguno la corrió...

-¿Se le apetece algo..para comer o beber?-preguntó Ginny aún sosteniéndole la mirada, cruzando las piernas, de manera que el gran tajo que tenía en la pierna izquierda, se hiciera más prolongado..

Draco no pudo no desviar la mirada hacia la pierna de la chica.

"Esta es más fácil"pensó"Es perfecta para hoy"

El rubio no respondió a la pregunta de la chica, simplemente llamó al mesero y pidió lo que quería. Cuando ambos tenían ya sus pedidos en la mesa, se dispusieron a disfrutar de la comida...

Draco la miraba, le parecía conocida, no sabía de dónde y le molestaba no saberlo, pero eso no le impedía, continuar con su objetivo.

-Dime, linda, ¿de dónde eres exactamente?-

-Londres, de aquí, pero estaba de viaje, hace 3 años que no venía, trabajo en Alemania-le dijo mirándolo para luego llevarse la copa delicadamente a los labios, y mojarlos con vino blanco.

-Interesante...-dijo Draco mirándole los labios muy sensualmente-

-¿De dónde eres tú?-le preguntó ella, poniendo una mano sobre la mesa para luego mirarlo pretenciosamente.-

-También de Londres, vivo y trabajo aquí, aunque hago muchas giras al exterior-le respondió y puso su mano sobre la de ella, ganándose una mirada de ella.

Después de un rato, ambos subieron al dormitorio...cuando llegaron, Ginny se mordió el labio inferior, y lo miró tal vez demasiado sensualmente, por que a Draco se le prendió una llama adentro.

La tomó por la cintura y la izo caer sobre la cama...la miró lujuriosamente y comenzó a besarle el cuello...

Ella lo sacó de encima de ella, y lo izo a un lado, se paró y lo miró, comenzó a bajarse el cierre del vestido muy sensualmente...pero no terminó.

Draco se le acercó, la atrajo hacia él con un movimiento rápido, pegando el cuerpo de ella contra el de él, para luego caminar con ella tan cerca como podía y ponerla contra la pared...ella lo miró muy deseable y se mordió el labio inferior...él le besó el cuello...mientras recorría el cuerpo de la chica con sus manos...comenzó a bajar besándola y bajar...y bajar...ella lo detuvo y lo izo subir, para enroscar una pierna suya en la cadera del chico...

El rubio sonrió, hoy era su día de suerte, estaba con una profesional.

Cuando llegaron a la cama...

"No puedo acostarme con Malfoy, es demasiado...no"se paró, se puso el vestido rápidamente.

Draco la detuvo.

-¿qué haces?

-Te dejo..-se limitó a decirle ella con una sonrisa en su rostro-Lo siento, pero se me hace tarde para...

-No terminamos, no te vas-respondió él rotundo.

-Tu no das ordenes, querido-le dijo ella fríamente y se puso la cartera, ya lista para marcharse...Draco aún tenía los pantalones y la camisa desprendida...-Adiós

Draco la tomó de un brazo, ella lo miró levantando una ceja y se soltó de un tirón.

Salió por la puerta.

-Maldita-dijo el rubio y se dejó caer en la cama enojado-Ya verás...tú caerás en mis redes!-exclamó golpeando una mesa.-Nadie me deja así como así...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Holaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Si les gusta, dejen reviews!_

_Si no les gusta, tmb dejen xD jaja_

_Espero q les gusteeeeeeeeee!_

_Saludos _

_caro_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Draco había sido rechazado por primera vez en su vida, y eso afectaba completamente su orgullo, y ahora se encontraba tirado en su dormitorio después de haber dejado a su última victima en un hotel.

Lo molesto, de ser Draco Malfoy, para su gusto, era que aunque se hubiera acostado con 6 mujeres más, después de la "pelirroja misteriosa", -como él le decía, ya que no sabia su nombre- era que aún le había quedado eso de que había sido rechazado...((sissisisi, el nene quedó con trauma XDDD jaja))

"Tengo que encontrar a esa chica"pensó para sus adentros y se levantó rápidamente de la cama. Tenía una idea para saber quien era la chica. Por lo que recordaba cuando estaban en el restaurante, la chica había pagado con tarjeta de crédito, de manera que en los archivos de la computadora del lugar, diría el nombre de la pelirroja, sabía perfectamente lo que ella había ordenado, y que día, al igual que la hora, ya que estaba tan impaciente que miraba el reloj a cada rato...no podía existir cosa que le molestara más a Draco Malfoy que fuera hacerlo esperar...él si podía hacer esperar a la gente, pero la gente a él, jamás!

Se puso la chaqueta negra, de cuero larga hasta las rodillas y salió de la habitación.

Su auto, un Mercedez Benz negro, descapotable, lo esperaba a las afueras de su mansión. Caminó hacia él, con paso elegante, se despeino un poco el cabello, como solía hacer y subió al auto, haciéndole un seña al portero que abriera y se fue al restaurante.

Cuando llegó, fue directo a la recepción con su aire de suficiencia y de ricachón engreído, con aspecto de casanova.

-Buenos días, señor Malfoy-dijo el hombre que estaba atendiendo-¿Viene a reservar la mesa para esta noche?-preguntó.

-Para nada, Arthur, necesito que me hagas un favor.-respondió Draco mirando al hombre, quien levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué sería exactamente ese favor?-preguntó Arthur.

-¿Recuerdas la chica pelirroja con la que me fui el sábado pasado?

-mm...pelirroja..pelirroja..-dijo el hombre pensativamente-¿Cuál? Ahh, si! Ya re cuerdo..¿qué hay con ella?

-Necesito saber como se llama, ella te pagó con la tarjeta de crédito-dijo el rubio directamente-

Arthur se sorprendió un poco, y lo miró seriamente.

-No podemos revelar información de los clientes del restaurante, Malfoy, y tú más que nadie debería saberlo-dijo seriamente.

-No me importa, esto es un caso de emergencia, necesito que me digas el nombre de la chica quieras o no quieras-Draco lo miró fríamente, con su típica mirada intimidante. El hombre se movió inquieto en su lugar-Tengo mis contactos, Arthur, me conoces.

-Más vale que nadie se entere de que fui yo, Malfoy o...-

-O nada.-lo cortó Draco-Dime el nombre.

-Esta bien-el hombre se dirigió a la computadora y comenzó a buscar los pagos con tarjeta de crédito del sábado pasado-¿qué fue lo que ordenó exactamente?

-Sushi, un moscato, cosecha de 1890...-Draco continuó detallándole todo lo que la pelirroja había ordenado, y cuando terminó. Arthur, siguió buscando en la computadora, de repente se giró en la silla y miró a Draco

-Ginevra Weasley-le respondió-

-¿Qué?-Draco se quedó de estatua y miró al hombre incrédulo-No, no, eso está mal...

-Draco, ya te dije lo que querías, esta correcto, acá dice exactamente que fue ella...

-Bien-el rubio sin decir ni siquiera un "muchas gracias" salió del restaurante rápidamente, subió a su auto y se dirigió a la compañía.

O si, Draco Malfoy, no era cualquier casanova pobretón, ni nada por el estilo, era el dueño de un compañía de aurores privados, tan famoso en el mundo mágico, así como en el mundo muggle, salía en todas las revistas, y estaba clasificado como el chico más sexy y codiciado del año.

Cuando llegó, entró al edificio, autoritariamente, se subió al ascensor y bajó en su piso. Su secretaria personal lo siguió mientras él caminaba hacia su despacho, con aire altanero.

-¿Qué sucede, Dorea?-preguntó el rubio mientras caminaba.

-Solicitan entrevistarlo en "One day in the life of your favorite famous"-respondió la mujer caminando apresuradamente junto a Draco, observando su agenda-También lo llamó..mm..el señor Zabinni.

-¿Algo más?-Draco se paró en la puerta de su despacho y se volteó a ver a su secretaria.

-No-dijo ella.

-Bien-dijo Draco, acto seguido, se metió en su oficina, cerrándole la puerta en la cara a la chica, quien rodó los ojos.

-Como se nota que estás de mal humor, Malfoy-murmuró Dorea y se fue.

Draco simplemente agarró el teléfono.

-¿Dorea?-dijo al teléfono.

-Tanto tiempo..¿qué sucede, señor Malfoy?- preguntó la voz de la mujer por el tubo del aparato.

-Muy graciosa...Comunícame con la casa del señor Blaize Zabinni...-

-Bueno-

La chica enseguida pasó la llamada, y la voz de Blaize salió por el auricular del teléfono, Draco lo pasó al altavoz y se recostó en su cómoda silla giratoria, de cuero negro.

-Blaize...-

-¿Draco? ¿qué sucede?-

-Necesito que me hagas un favor-

-Claro, amigo, di que quieres.-

-Quiero que me averigües sobre Ginevra Weasley, quiero saber donde vive, su teléfono y quien es.

-¿La pobretona Weasley? ¿para qué?

-Tu sólo limítate a hacer lo que te pido, Blaize.-

-Vaya, humor, cariño-dijo el chico sarcástico-

Draco cortó.

Más tarde, a las 23:40 pm, Ginny Weasley se encontraba en su apartamento privado en el Hotel Houson, maquillándose frente al espejo.

-Oh, si, si, hoy es jueves, día de chicos rubios-dijo mientras se retocaba la sombra de los ojos. Sonrió al espejo una vez que estuvo lista y se paró. Tomó su cartera de cuero blanco y se miró en su segundo espejo: uno muy grande de pie.

Ese día lucía un hermoso vestido negro, largo, que dejaba su espalda al descubierto, mientras que su cabello relucía un espléndido moño, con dos mechitas a ambos costados de su rostro.

Dio una vuelta mirándose en el espejo, y sonrió complacidamente.

"Hoy es una hermosa noche para salir a disfrutarla"pensó para sus adentros antes de salir del hotel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, un rubio y un morocho, hablaban de sus conquistas del día de ayer, mientras se preparaban para ir a una fiesta.

-Blaize, Blaize, Blaize...soy mejor que tú a kilómetros de distancia-le decía Draco a su amigo, mientras se miraba en un gran espejo-Mi conquista de anoche, fue una rubia, que tendrías que haberla visto, cuerpo perfecto, perfecto!

Blaize Zabinni se miraba en el espejo junto a Draco, el morocho ese día lucía un hermoso traje gris con una campera larga negra. Mientras que el rubio, lucía un espléndido traje negro, con su linda campera larga hasta las rodillas negra, que le daba ese aspecto sexy que tanto le gustaba.

-Bueno, bueno, hoy tendremos una genial noche, Draco Malfoy, yo por mi parte voy con la idea fija de levantarme dos minas, o sino la mejor del lugar. Así que presta atención, pues te quedarás sin chicas lindas.-le dice y se acomoda la corbata-Esta es una fiesta muy buena, de gente de nuestro estado social y económico, irán miles de chicas hermosas, solteras y gustosas de pasar una buena noche.

-Ya lo sé, pero no se quien tendrá que tener cuidado de quien, por que por lo que a mi respecta, la mejor chica del baile será mía, así que no te hagas muchas ilusiones.-Draco se despeinó un poco el cabello, quedando muy lindo, miró a su amigo.-¿Listo para romper la noche, Blaize Zabinni?-le pregunta con una sonrisa-

-Siempre lo eh estado, amigo-Blaize se echa una última mirada en el espejo y se dirige hacia la puerta.-

Ambos chicos salieron del apartamento, luciendo sus mejores trajes de calidad, y con una pinta muy sexy, que según ellos dejarían a miles con la boca abierta, como bien le gustaba a Draco.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una rubia, muy bonita se estaba terminando de arreglarse, cuando sintió la bocina del auto de su mejor amiga.

-Ginny ya está aquí-dijo terminando de arreglarse el cabello, suelto, ya que a ella le quedaba muy bien.

Faith Blooding era la mejor amiga de Ginevra Weasley, ambas se había conocido en Alemania, cuando Ginny estaba de gira, promocionando la campaña de su revista "All for be cool", mientras que Faith había sido solicitada para ser entrevistada por la revista de la pelirroja, ya que la rubia era modelo, y una muy conocida tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle.

Cuando se conocieron, ambas comenzaron a llevarse muy bien, y como cosa del destino, decidieron seguir una campaña juntas, mientras que Ginny le hacía publicidad en su revista a Faith, haciéndola cada vez más famosa, y ella modelaba para su sección de fotos.

Cuando el segundo bocinaso resonó en la habitación de la chica, esta se miró en el espejo, mientras rápidamente agarraba su cartera de cuero de negra, que combinada con su largo vestido celeste cielo, y después de observarse, salía casi corriendo del apartamento.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Faith, hoy es una noche muy linda! Y esta fiesta será genial!-exclamó Ginny mientras conducía su auto por una gran autopista.

-Lo se, nos vamos a divertir mucho-comentó la rubia sonriendo.-Además, esta fiesta esta re buena, por que conoceremos muchos chicos lindos, jaja, hoy te aseguro que no saldré sola de esa fiesta-le dijo sonriendo.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, pues yo tampoco lo haré jajaja

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Holaaaaaaa!_

_Bueno, nada, acá el nuevo capiii_

_Espero que les guste, ya veremos que pasa en la fiestesita esaaa!_

_¿qué pasará cuando Ginny y Draco se vuelvan a ver en la fiesta?_

_Besos_

_Chaus_

_Reviews!_

_GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEW!_

_Caro_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 

Cuando Draco Malfoy estacionó su deportivo negro frente a la mansión donde se llevaría acabo la fiesta de gala, una pelirroja muy guapa, entraba a la misma mansión con paso coqueto y elegante, junto a su amiga.

Lo primero que izo Blaize cuando entró a la casona fue mirar a su alrededor en busca de su "chica del día" y allí la encontró, una rubia radiante, con un vestido no muy ajustado, celeste cielo.

Draco, a su lado, miraba el lugar, que la verdad, en su opinión, no estaba nada mal. Unas grandes arañas de cristal azul, colgaban del alto techo, despidiendo hermosos colores que contrastaban con los de las velas rojas, que estaban encendidas. La pista de baile era muy linda, amplia y espléndida, muchas mesas para cuatro personas se extendían alrededor de esta, cada una con un candelabro pequeño de cuatro velas rojas.

Los meseros andaban de arriba para abajo con las botellas de bebidas y la comida.

-Vamos a saludar a Venus..-dijo Faith mirando a Ginny-

-Si, tienes razón, no la vi en la entrada, sólo estaba el marido recibiendo..-dijo a su vez la pelirroja, quien había estado observando el hermoso lugar.

-Ya tendrás tiempo luego para eso, Ginny, la impresión es más importante-comentó la rubia y ambas se dirigieron en busca de la dueña de la mansión.

En otro lugar de la mansión, un rubio y un morocho, no le daban importancia a los demás, con sus finas copas de champagne, tomadas elegantemente, hablando no muy animadamente, pero a la vez observando de vez en cuando las chicas del lugar.

Fue en una de esas mirada de reojo, que a Draco le pareció ver a Ginevra Weasley...

-Blaize...-dijo mirándo hacia donde estaba la chica. Definitivamente esa era ella.

Miró a su amigo, pero se encontró con que él también miraba hacia el mismo lugar.

-¿Viste la rubia que está junto a la pelirroja?-preguntó sin despegar su mirada de la chica, que estaba junto a una mujer no muy mayor y junto a la pelirroja.

-Si...-contestó Draco simplemente-

-Esa es la afortunada de está noche.-dijo Blaize con una sonrisa elegante y de suficiencia.

-Genial..pues la que está al lado, la pelirroja será la mía-Draco miró hacia donde estaban las dos chicas, y miró a la pelirroja detenidamente. "Hoy no te escaparás Weasley " pensó.

-La pelirroja está buena..pero me gusta más la rubia..espera un momento...-miró nuevamente a la rubia-Es esa modelo...que trabaja en la revista...emm...All for be cool, creo que se llama así, y ella se llama Faith Blooding si no me equivoco, es muy famosa. Esta noche será genial...

Draco simplemente sonrió con suficiencia.

-Definitivamente será genial...

Faith se sentía observada, miró alrededor y se encontró con la mirada de un morocho que no conocía...nada mal...

-Ginny...-dijo a su amiga, llamándole la atención-¿Ves el moreno que está junto al rubio?-preguntó y la pelirroja desvió su mirada hacia donde indicaba para quedarse helada.

-¿Qué pasa con él?-preguntó.

-Estaba mirándome...veremos que sucede con él-la rubia sonrió y alzó una ceja, elegantemente-Y el rubio estaba mirándote mucho...

-El rubio...jaja, ese rubio, Faith, es nada más ni nada menos, que Draco Malfoy, tuvimos un pequeño encuentro en un restaurante..pero lo conocía del colegio...-la pelirroja miró hacia donde estaban Draco y Blaize, disimuladamente-

-¿Draco Malfoy? ¿el famoso Draco Malfoy?-preguntó Faith sonriendo-

-El mismo-respondió Ginny-Y el que está junto a él, el moreno, si no me equivoco es Blaize Zabinni.

La rubia movió delicadamente la copa, haciendo que el vino blanco se agitara un poco.

Después de una hora, empezó la música, y las luces se apagaron, dejando lugar a hermosas fulgores de colores suaves que destellaban en la oscuridad como espectros.

-Es hora...-dijo Blaize a Draco, quien sonrió de lado.-Nos vemos, amigo.

El moreno se dirigió a Faith con paso elegante y atractivo.

-¿Gustas concederme esta pieza?-le preguntó haciendo una leve reverencia, tendiendo su mano de una manera elegante.

-Sería un placer-dijo Faith con una linda sonrisa en su rostro, tomó la mano del chico y ambos se dirigieron a la pista elegantemente.

Ginny miró como su amiga, comenzaba a bailar una linda canción lenta con Blaize, se dirigió a una gran y espléndida mesa y se sirvió un poco de ponche de frutilla.

-¿Por qué tan sola, Weasley?-preguntó una voz fría atrás de la chica. Ginny se volteó y se chocó la mirada gris y congelante de Draco Malfoy.-Será el aire a traidora que te rodea?-dijo con un dejo de maldad.

-¿Disculpa?-la pelirroja lo miró altaneramente-Guárdate tus comentarios sarcásticos, Malfoy.

Llevó la copa delicadamente a sus labios y bebió un sorbo. Draco la observó.

"Al menos es más delicada que antes"pensó mirándola.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara, Malfoy?-preguntó sarcástica, antes de caminar hacia otro lugar de la mansión, lejos del rubio.

Draco la observó por un momento, luego se dirigió a ella a paso lento, pero un chico se le adelantó.

-¿Te apetece acompañarme en esta pieza?-le preguntó un moreno, de ojos celestes, alto y de cuerpo atlético. Ginny lo miró con elegancia-

-Claro, sería un placer-el chico llevó a Ginny del brazo con elegancia.

La pelirroja miró burlonamente al rubio, quien levantó una ceja con suficiencia.

Al segundo, una rubia, con excelente cuerpo, de ojos celestes y con un vestido azul oscuro, izo presencia delante de Draco, quien la miró de arriba abajo descaradamente. Al instante, ambos se dirigieron a la pista.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith bailaba tranquilamente con Blaize, el chico realmente era guapo...

-Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-le preguntó Blaize.

Ella lo miró detenidamente.

-Faith Blooding, un placer-dijo sonriendo encantadoramente.

-El placer es mío, linda-Blaize le sonrió sensualmente-Soy Blaize Zabinni

Faith simplemente sonríe, y continúan bailando.

En otra punta del salón, una pelirroja bailaba muy animadamente con un chico muy lindo.

-Así que eres Ginvera Weasley-dice el moreno.

-Así es, ¿tu nombre es?-la pelirroja lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

-Anthony Levinsky-dice el chico con un dejo de suficiencia. Él la pega más a su cuerpo, y continúan bailando.

Por ellos pasa un rubio muy elegante, bailando rápidamente con otra chica, que le seguía el paso con bastante gracia.

Ginny lo miró indiferente y siguió bailando con Anthony, pero Draco muy atrevido, mientras pasaban empujó a la pelirroja, quien lo miró fulminante.

Anthony miró a Draco fríamente.

-Más cuidado, Malfoy-le dijo.

Draco se paró, soltó a la rubia, quien desapareció del lugar rápidamente, y se acercó a la pareja.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Levinsky.-el rubio lo miró con su típica mirada fría y congelante.-

-Malfoy, dejalo en paz-saltó Ginny.

-Tu cierra la boca, Weasley-

-No te metas con ella, Malfoy-Anthony le dirigió una mirada extremadamente fria-Ahora vete, esto es una fiesta no un salón de duelo.

Blaize llegó de la mano con Faith, quien se paró junto a Ginny.

-¿Qué sucede, Draco?preguntó el moreno seriamente.

-Nada importante, Blaize-respondió el rubio y se encaminó a la salida.-

-¿Ya te vas?-dijo Blaize alcanzándolo.

-Si...

-Pero, entonces, perdiste.

Draco alza una ceja.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que habíamos hecho un trato...sobre las chicas.

-No importa, Blaize, yo gané-la rubia con la que Draco estaba bailando, apareció con un blaizer negro, y su cartera. El rubio le sonrió a Blaize, quién negó con la cabeza.-Nos vemos, amigo.-se despidió Draco-Vamos, hermosa.-le tendió el brazo a la chica elegantemente y se dirigió, sin más, a su auto.

Ginny quien estaba adentro con Anthony, vio como el rubio se iba con la chica, pero no le importó, o eso intentó hacer.


End file.
